


Vocabulary Lessons

by AgentStannerShipper



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Sitting, Female Friendship, Fluff and Smut, Vague references to past trauma, data is a good boyfriend, girls night, its a good thing she knows people who do, references to deanna troi/will riker, tasha doesnt actually know much about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23622772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentStannerShipper/pseuds/AgentStannerShipper
Summary: Data calls it cunnilingus, Deanna says oral sex, Beverly calls it going down or eating out, and Tasha just wants to know what it means.She finds out. And it's amazing.
Relationships: Data/Tasha Yar
Comments: 19
Kudos: 63





	Vocabulary Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Just so no one gets the wrong idea, there's nothing sexual between Tasha, Deanna, and Beverly. I'm just obsessed with Tasha getting to have female friendships, and I feel like that's where she'd go to talk about sex. This is honestly more fluff than anything else. It's intended to be a little awkward, a little sweet, and hopefully at least a little bit hot. 
> 
> I have one longer datasha project in the works and another on deck, but my brain wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote this scene. I hope you like it.

Given the newness of their relationship, Tasha had to appreciate Data’s consideration. She knew it wasn’t just for her sake – after all, she was Data’s first romantic and sexual partner as much as he was her first legitimate one – but it comforted her all the same. She’d been with people before him, people she’d decided didn’t count, but none had cared quite like he did. None had asked her if this was okay, if she wanted to do something else, if there was anything they could do to make her more comfortable. Tasha wondered what it said – about her, about her partners, about humanity – that the most caring lover…the most caring _person_ she’d ever known was an android who professed to feel nothing at all.

Maybe that said more about Data than it did about her.

Philosophical debates aside, it meant a lot to her that Data asked. He’d waited for her cue to kiss him the first time, and even still tended to wait for her to make the first move. When they’d first spoken about sex Data had listened to her talk about things she didn’t want to do, and he’d never tried to question them. At first he’d simply let her direct his hands on her body, and as she’d gotten more comfortable he’d explored her with the same wonder he charted nebulas with, as if in awe of her very existence. His movements were punctuated with murmurs of “may I touch you here?” and “is this alright?” and “tell me if I do anything you do not like” as he looked up at her, eyes open and earnest.

He had his fingers between her legs now, as dexterous on her as they were plucking at his violin, two crooking inside her to rub at that spot that no one else had even tried to find, his thumb on her clit, moving gently the way she liked. Tasha panted, head thrown to the side, breathing into the pillow and biting her lip so hard she could taste blood, her chest heaving as she whimpered and rocked back into his touch. Data’s free hand was braced against the bed, his cock brushing every so often against her leg, but without any urgency or demand. When she managed to open her eyes, she saw he was entirely focused on her, eyes flicking between where they were joined and her face. He leaned down to kiss her, soothing over her lip with his tongue, and Tasha wrapped one arm around his neck even as she bucked her hips against his hand.

“I’m close,” she panted. “Don’t stop.”

Data rested his forehead against hers. “I am here.”

She keened, tilting back her neck so that Data would press his lips to it, peppering the skin with kisses. She convulsed around his fingers, her hand tightening across his shoulders as she tipped over the edge, slumping back against the bed as she went boneless.

Data extracted himself, shifting so that he could lay against her, half-sprawled across her chest. Tasha stroked her fingers through his hair, and Data leaned into the touch.

Her eyes flicked down, over the curve of his hip and his strong golden calves. Perhaps it was a trick of her imagination, but even as pale as he was, he always seemed to shimmer in the light. She couldn’t see his cock, couldn’t tell if he was still hard or if he’d deactivated the program. Still, she offered, “Your turn?”

There was a moment of hesitation, Data considering. He pushed himself half upright, propped up on one elbow. “You are asking if I would like you to provide me with sexual gratification.”

Amusement quirked Tasha’s lips. “That’s generally the idea.”

Data sat up, and she followed his lead, feeling her head tilt instinctively as his did and forcing herself to straighten. He appeared contemplative, and it was another moment before he ventured, “Is the form of gratification open to negotiation?”

A sliver of ice slid through Tasha’s core, and she swallowed hard. Data was barely touching her. Their legs were pressed together, but that was all. He wasn’t forcing his way into her space, boxing her in. His hands weren’t creeping up her thighs, pinching and possessive. It was Data. He was asking.

Slowly, she said, “What did you have in mind?”

“I would like to perform cunnilingus on you.”

Tasha’s mouth opened, and then closed. She swallowed again. She knew Data’s sexuality programming was sophisticated – frankly, it was more sophisticated than her own knowledge in more ways than one – but it still caught her off guard whenever he used a term she wasn’t familiar with. She knew there were words for different kinds of sex – Data had introduced her to terms like ‘frottage’ and ‘interfemoral,’ just to name a few – but it was embarrassing not knowing. Data might not have judged her for asking, but Tasha felt a lump forming in her throat at the thought of having to voice her uncertainty. She shook her head. “Not tonight, Data.”

He looked slightly crestfallen, and Tasha tried not to feel guilty. She smiled sweetly and scooted forward, cupping his face. “Hey. Maybe another time.”

“You do not have to do anything that makes you uncomfort-“

She kissed him, breaking off the words, and then whispered against his mouth, “I know.” She smiled, curling a fist around him and laughing when he startled at the touch, shivering as she gave him a few long pulls. “Does that feel good, baby?”

He nodded, and reached for her. Tasha allowed herself to be guided into his lap, Data tucking his face into the crook of her neck as she sped up her hand, jerking him towards orgasm. It was sweet, really. It made her feel in control.

***

So-called ‘girl’s night’ wasn’t something Tasha took to easily, no matter how much she wanted to. Poker night was one thing; Tasha knew how to bluff her way through worse situations than a hand of cards, and it was oddly comforting to be squashed around a table, pressed against Data’s side while she teased Riker and Geordi for letting themselves be cleared out be a junior grade lieutenant. She might not have played poker before the _Enterprise_ , but the circumstances felt strangely familiar in the best sort of way.

The same couldn’t be said for girl’s night. It wasn’t that she was an unwilling participant. Beverly and Deanna were sweet, and Tasha couldn’t remember having any female friends in her life. Certainly, none like them. On Turkana, femininity was a luxury for those already possessed, and a detriment to everyone else. And at the Academy, Tasha had never really been able to fall in with anyone, unless it was violently, and on a gym floor. Beverly and Deanna did calisthenics. Tasha couldn’t imagine wearing a leotard.

But she liked spending time with them. She wasn’t sure how much of it was Beverly’s motherly nature and Deanna’s empathic counselor training, but they never made her feel like the odd one out. They’d been the ones to teach her how to apply makeup, although she still wasn’t very good at it and never wore it where anyone else could see. They’d encouraged her to find things besides her uniform to wear off-duty, although Tasha still hadn’t gotten up the nerve to try anything on. And they were the ones she asked about sex, because Tasha just couldn’t bring herself to say those things to a computer. It didn’t make much sense – after all, a computer was even less likely to judge – but Tasha knew from years of counseling that her ideas of sex were more than a little skewed, and it was less humiliating to ask the other women than it was for the computer to turn up unhelpful results for her fumbling questions, neutral and efficient but lacking that human component. Talking to Data was easier, but even with the complexities of his programming, he’d been designed by a man. It was different.

They were sitting on the floor, sprawled around Deanna’s coffee table. Tasha had her hands obediently flat against the glass as Deanna filed her nails, the clear coat polish ready and waiting beside them. Beverly was playing with her hair, not doing anything to it in particular, but the petting fingers were nice. There were three glasses on the table, synthohol for Deanna and Beverly and fruit juice for Tasha, all in delightfully garish colors. The conversation had lulled, and Tasha finally took the opportunity to voice the question that had been bothering her. “What’s cunnilingus?”

Deanna had gone to take a sip of her drink and nearly spat it out. She covered her mouth long enough to swallow, and then laughed. “That’s…quite a question.”

Tasha twisted to look at Beverly, who was blushing. The doctor avoided her gaze, but she was suppressing a smile. Tasha turned back to Deanna. “I know it’s a sex thing. But I don’t…I’ve never heard of it before.”

“I assume Data brought this up?” There was barely contained laughter in Beverly’s voice, but it wasn’t cruel. She removed her hands from Tasha’s hair, sliding into a sit between her and Deanna and leaning one elbow on the table.

Now it was Tasha’s turn to flush and avoid Beverly’s eyes. She stared at her hands, the nails perfect crescents thanks to Deanna’s work. “He did. I didn’t…I didn’t want to ask him.” Quickly she added, “It’s not that we can’t talk about sex! It’s just…”

“Sometimes you feel like you’re letting him down by not knowing?” Deanna offered. She laced her fingers together on the table. “You love him, and you know he wants to make you happy, and it’s embarrassing that you can’t always reciprocate the way you’d like.”

It was a very counselor response, but Tasha was grateful for it. She relaxed. “Yeah. That’s about right.”

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of,” Deanna said. “I’m sure there are plenty of women who’ve never heard of something like this before.”

“Thankfully, you’re not one of them,” Beverly teased.

Deanna grinned, unashamed. “Will is a _very_ generous lover.”

Tasha looked between them. “So, what is it?”

Her interjection seemed to shake them from a stupor. Deanna turned back to her. “It’s just another word for oral sex.”

“Like a blow job.” Tasha knew plenty of terms for that act. Data had been familiar with them, but he called it ‘fellatio.’ She shook her head. “Why would Data ask for that? He knows I don’t like it.”

Deanna went to speak and then stopped herself. She was smiling again, and trying to hide it. Beverly saved her. “Well, a blow job is specifically when you’re going down on a penis. When it’s a vulva, that’s cunnilingus.”

Tasha gaped. The words fell from her lips before she could stop herself. “ _You can do that?_ ”

Deanna actually had to press her fist to her mouth to stop the laugh. “Yes, you can do that. And for most women, it feels quite wonderful.”

“For plenty of men, too,” Beverly grinned. She nudged Tasha with her foot, her smile turning more affectionate. “It seems like Data just wants to make you feel good. If he wants to eat you out, I say let him.”

“Only if you’re comfortable with it!” Deanna interjected. She took a drink and gestured with the glass. “If you don’t want to, there’s nothing wrong with that.”

“But…” Tasha glanced at Beverly. “You think I should try it?”

Beverly shrugged. “It’s up to you. Obviously, your sex life with Data is your own business.”

“Except when I bring it to girl’s night,” Tasha pointed out, a wry smile twisting at her lips.

Beverly laughed. She picked up her own glass and raised it. “Except for that.”

Tasha took a sip of her fruit juice. “I’ll think about it,” she said.

“Aright,” Deanna said. She took away the fruit juice and took Tasha’s hands, flattening them back against the table. She picked up the polish bottle and wiggled it. “Now, let me finish your manicure.”

***

It took Tasha five days to get up the nerve, and even then it was only because they were squashed together on her sofa, Tasha leaning back against Data’s chest as he read from a PADD somewhere above her head, that Tasha found herself able to say anything at all. She started, “What you asked…the other day…”

Behind her, Data paused. “I have asked you many things. You will have to be more specific.”

Tasha picked at her fingers. The polish was chipping, but it was clear. It didn’t matter. “Five days ago. When we were having sex. You wanted to…”

“I suggested cunnilingus. You were uncomfortable with that suggestion.”

Tasha flushed. “I wasn’t…uncomfortable.”

“Your responses registered as distress.”

That was fair. “Maybe I was a little uncomfortable,” she allowed. “But not because you suggested it. I just…didn’t know what it was. And that made me nervous.”

“I see. I can explain, if you would like.”

“Thanks, baby. But I already asked Deanna and Beverly. They explained.”

“I am glad you were able to provide yourself with an answer.” Data paused. “Am I correct in assuming there is a reason you brought it up again?”

“There is.” She hesitated. “Why do you want to do it?”

She could practically hear the head tilt. “I want to perform cunnilin-“

Tasha winced. She twisted back to look at Data. “Can we not call it that?” It was an awkward word, and it made her squirm every time she heard it.

Data inclined his head. He corrected, “I want to perform oral sex on you because I believe you would enjoy it. Given the statements you have made, I do not believe you’ve ever been on the receiving end of the act, so you are less likely to associate it with potentially traumatic memories. Additionally, I…” His expression softened, and his voice was quieter when he finished, “It is…pleasing to me when I provide you with pleasure.”

Tasha smiled. There was a lump in her throat, and she swallowed around it. “I know.”

“I would not expect reciprocation, if that is a concern. You explicitly indicated displeasure with performing fel—” at Tasha’s raised eyebrows he stopped himself “—performing oral sex on me. I would not ask you to ignore that discomfort.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

She nodded. “We can try it. You…eating me out.” She winced and shook her head. “Nope. Hate that.”

“The term does suggest disturbing imagery.”

Tasha laughed. She turned over, bracing herself against Data’s chest. “I’m sure you have plenty to say about the term ‘blow job’ too.”

“Given that the action it describes typically involves suction-“

Tasha shut him up with a kiss, and only felt a little bad about it.

It took a little while for them to actually undress each other and migrate to the bed, but when Tasha lay back against it, unease started to creep over her again, particularly as Data moved lower, between her legs. She sat up. “Wait.”

Data sat back on his heels, head cocked. Tasha blushed. “This feels weird.”

“Is it an objection to the action, or the position?”

“Are there…other positions?”

Data nodded. Tasha considered that.

“I just feel like you’re far away,” she said. “It’s…awkward. Am I just supposed to lay here?”

“Would you prefer to be on top?”

Tasha blinked. “Yes. How do we do that?”

They rearranged, so that Data was the one laying back on the bed and, after a little coaxing, Tasha was straddling him, her knees on either side of his head. She sat back, putting her weight on his chest, rising and falling with his simulated breaths. “Better. This is better.”

Data curled his hands around her thighs, keeping his grip light. “You will have to move closer.”

“Right.” Tasha shook her head. “Right.” She tried not to feel awkward as she slid forward, breath hitching as it pressed Data’s nose between her folds. It sent a little spark through her, and she braced one arm against the wall. “Okay.”

She wasn’t sure what she’d expected. In the past, even when supposedly attending to her desires, Tasha’s partners always seemed to impatient to _get to it_ , and the instant onslaught of sensation could be overwhelming in a way that not only hurt but _frightened_ her. She’s been braced for that, tense and unsure.

She shouldn’t have worried. She sucked in a breath, settling as she felt him turn his head, pressing a kiss to the juncture of her thigh. She reached down, fumbling, and found one of his hands, threading their fingers together and squeezing. Data took the encouragement, trailing slow, sucking kisses along the skin, moving inward until Tasha tensed again, then switching to the other side. His fingers were firm on her thigh and gentle where he held hers, and Tasha only realized she was shaking when he stopped, his breath ghosting hot against her.

“I’m good,” she said softly, responding to the silent cue. “You can keep going, baby.”

The kisses returned, this time open-mouthed, Data’s tongue darting out to lave over the skin in broad strokes that sent tingles skittering up her spine. Tasha whimpered as he moved inward, taking her labia between his lips and sucking lightly. “ _Oh._ ”

He hummed, and that was an entirely new sensation, one which made her gasp and jolt forward, Data’s grip on her leg tightening to hold her steady. She rocked back against him, encouraging, and Data did it again, and Tasha was never going to joke about him not being able to carry a tune again because this, _this_ had to be what that function was for. She almost whined when it stopped, but moaned instead as Data licked straight up the center of her, his tongue flat against her most sensitive parts until he reached the top, backing off just before he touched her clit, and then Tasha did whine, untangling their fingers to grip his hair as Data started licking in earnest, pushing his face against her as she ground down against it, gasping when his nose hooked against her. “ _Data_.”

She could feel herself tightening, building as Data’s strokes narrowed, the sensation intensifying as his tongue pointed, swiping along her folds with careful precision, and Tasha leaned more heavily against the wall, her thighs trembling, her breath coming in short pants, punctuated with half-formed words that faded simply into “ _oooh, ah, don’t…stop, ah, ah, ah!”_

She nearly cried when Data’s tongue slipped inside her, just barely teasing the edge, and she was so close, her body slick and primed and lighting up like a live wire as she fucked herself against his mouth, gasping as she felt hints of his teeth scrape against her, and it shouldn’t have felt good but it _did_ , and Tasha sobbed, “ _yes, baby, fuck.”_ Data finally, _finally_ swiped his tongue along her clit, and then Tasha was coming, gasping and moaning as Data backed off just enough to ease the sensation, still licking and sucking at her as she shook through it.

When she nudged gently at his head, he stopped, his grip loosening on her enough that Tasha could sit back, still panting, bracing her forehead against the wall. “Was that acceptable?”

Tasha laughed, but her breath was so short it came out in a huff. “That was…that was good. Hang on.” She moved off him in favor of sinking against the mattress, slowing her breathing down until she could speak properly. “We have to do that again.” When Data moved, she put a hand on his chest, pushing him gently back down. “Not right now.” She closed her eyes. “Shit, I feel like I’m going to shake apart.”

“I will hold you together.” Data wrapped an arm over her waist, blinking at her innocently, and Tasha laughed again.

She buried her face in his neck. “Anyone who thinks you don’t have a sense of humor is an idiot.”

“Was that funny?”

Tasha poked him. “Don’t you start.” She splayed her hand against his stomach, tracing first the muscles there, then lower. He was soft, even when she teased at him with her fingertips. “Not in the mood?”

“I thought it would be more convenient. In case you had an adverse reaction.”

“Not even a little bit.” She wrapped her hand around him, toying with the foreskin. She was fascinated by it, and even with the programming turned off Data’s body twitched at the sensation. She pulled it back, swiping her thumb across the head.

“I take it you are encouraging me to activate it?” Data murmured.

“Mmm.” Tasha grinned. She threw one of her legs over Data’s, pressing them together even more tightly. “I think that’s a very good hypothesis. Want to test it with me?”

Data hardened in her hand, and she rewarded him with a twist of wrist that made him shudder, mouth dropping open as she sucked at his lower lip. He tasted like her, she realized, and the thought went through her like lightning.

Round two was fantastic. And round three? Well. Data was just so eager to please. And Tasha couldn’t resist.


End file.
